1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child safety seat, and more specifically, to a child safety seat having an illumination device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A child safety seat is a seating device for a child in a car. For meeting children's needs, some accessories are additionally disposed on the child safety seat, such as disposal of an illumination apparatus on the child safety seat for allowing a child sitting thereon to read or providing illumination. The said illumination apparatus commonly includes a light source and a power supply device, which are both disposed on a side wing of a headrest mechanism. The said configuration may allow the illumination apparatus to illuminate a knee area of a child sitting on the child safety seat with no interference, so that the child may read books with sufficient illumination.
However, the aforementioned configuration may have safety concerns when a car accident occurs. That is, since all related components (including the heaviest power supply device) of the illumination apparatus are disposed on the side wing, the overall weight of the side wing is increased accordingly. Therefore, when a car accident occurs, the over-weighted side wing may possibly cause the components of the illumination apparatus to come off the child safety seat so as to endanger a child sitting thereon. Furthermore, the said configuration may also reduce flexibility in industrial design of the child safety seat since all components of the illumination apparatus needs to be disposed on the side wing.